El Intercambio
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Naruto es el ninja anaranjado ojiazul, hiperactivo; mientras que Hinata es la ninja peliazul, tímida, pero que pasaría si fuera al revés? Un tímido rubio que se desmaya ante la cercanía de su amada, y una alegre ojiperla comedora de ramen. una situación cómica de ver que al fin dará paso a un amor muy dulce
1. tras la 4 guerra ninja

Hola mis amados lectores tuve un momento de inspiración! Tenía que escribirlo vi una imagen y dije por qué no? Me enamore y ahora escribiré, también planeo hacer otra historia como está pero con diferente formato digamos que reciclar mis propias ideas cambiándoles algunas cosas para darles aires de dimensiones alternas de la misma historia n.n

La película Road to Ninja fue una de las inspiraciones, me provoco la idea pero lo que me termino de animar a escribirla fue la imagen que puse como portada de esta historia, ojala les guste!

La aclaración: **LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y MI OBRA NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO.**

Si Naruto fuera mío hace tiempo el Naruhina sería un hecho XD .

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás fic y comentar siendo respetuosos. Los invito a seguir leyendo.

_Capítulo 1. Tras la 4 guerra Ninja_

**Inner Naruto: **

Era una tarde hermosa, como siempre estaba entrenando duramente no solo para poder cumplir las expectativas de mi padre,- digo yo provenía de 2 clanes poderosos y como único heredero de ambos tenía que llenar las expectativas-; sino porque quería crecer como persona para poder cumplir mi sueño de caminar a su lado: al lado de ELLA, la persona que más admiro, la más poderosa de las ninjas, mi amada ninja risueña, Hinata Hyuuga.

Tenía 2 meses sin verla, especialmente porque desde mi confesión -intentando salvarle la vida contra Pain, le dije sin pensarlo mis sentimientos creyendo que podría ser mi última oportunidad para decírselo- me muero de vergüenza de solo pensar en verla a la cara me pongo rojo, siento que mi cara arde, y que me voy a desmayar.

Por eso desde ese día entre sus ocupaciones como la ninja más poderosa y popular de la aldea –obvio tras la pelea con Pain- y mis exitosos intentos por evadirla, no hemos hablado. Aun así de vez en cuando sigo admirándola en secreto, no porque me guste espiarla digo nunca fue esa mi intención, sino que bueno, mi timidez sigue sin dejar acercarme como me gustaría u.u

De verdad me esforzaba por cambiar y ser más fuerte, decidido, jamás rendirme pero había días que creía que mis esfuerzos nunca daban sus frutos.

Estaba en este hilo de pensamientos cuando decidí dejar el entrenamiento por un momento para sentarme al pie del árbol para descansar. Con la tristeza y cansancio que sentía no tarde en sentirme totalmente abatido, y sin más sentí como mis parpados se me cerraban lentamente.

**Inner Hinata: **

Estaba tan contenta, pero a la vez un poco hostigada de tanta atención que me daban los aldeanos tras la 4 guerra ninja, como siempre estaba tratando de huir de ellos.

Estaba cerca del monte hokage descansando un poco.

-**aaa espero aquí no me encuentren dattebayo!-** suspire con pesar, estaba sumamente cansada.

Así que decidí acostarme con los brazos detrás de la cabeza a ver las nubes pasar, guau sí que estaba lindo el día, pero seguía tan aburrida, me hubiera encantado pasar la tarde con mis grandes amigos Kiba y Shino, pero ellos estaban ocupados con cosas de sus clanes.

Desde hace mucho que no veía a mis demás amigos como Ten-ten, Rock lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino… o al equipo 7, mucho menos ahora desde que mi eterno amor platónico, Sasuke Uchiha estaba al fin saliendo con Sakura Haruno, digo yo ya había aceptado los sentimientos de Sasuke por Sakura, pero aun así dolía. Eso no quitaba lo contenta que estaba por ellos, sobre todo por Sasuke quien estuvo enamorado de ella desde pequeños, solo que la fría personalidad de Sakura no lo dejaba acercarse.

De repente un sonido proveniente de mi estómago me hizo salir de mis pensamientos –**Muero de hambre dattebayo!**- dije con cara de puchero.-**YA SE IRE A COMER RAMEN A ICHIKARU ¡! ** –dije con una sonrisa muy grande mientras me ponía de pie hasta que de repente recordé algo que me hizo poner cara de puchero de nuevo- **pero no podré andar por la aldea tranquilamente con todas las personas asediándome!**

Me cruce de brazos concentrándome fuerte hasta que una brillante idea se me ocurrió volví a sonreír –**YA SE! ME IRE POR UN ATAJO, CERCA DE LOS BOSQUES DONDE NO ME VERA NADIE! SOY UNA GENIO DATTEBAYO!**

Fui corriendo por los bosques, iba con toda mi energía hasta que vi una silueta de color anaranjado debajo de un árbol, me acerque a ver de qué o quién se trataba, cuando estuve pude notar perfectamente unos cabellos rubios alborotados, y a un ninja con su ropa anaranjada con negro, yo lo conocía muy bien.

Era Naruto Uzumaki, mi amigo, el tímido ninja que tenía como 2 meses sin ver, después de la 4 guerra ninja no tuvimos contacto….

Lo vi a la cara y automáticamente un recuerdo vino a mí, Naruto… en la pelea contra Pain… tras jurar defenderme…. Confesarme.. Que me amaba…. –me puse colorada ante este recuerdo- y luego casi morir por mí. De eso no habíamos hablado de nuevo, solo recordaba como él me había apoyado incluso tras la muerte de Karin –su prima- .

-**Mierda, que mala persona soy! Como me pude olvidar, de hablar algo tan delicado**- _la verdad es que después de eso no había pensado en el tema TT_TT que mal ser humano soy._

Lo observe esperando que mis gritos no lo hubieran despertado, pero estaba moviéndose inquieto yo solo me quede callada, observándolo ahora que me ponía a pensarlo detenidamente Naruto a pesar de ser tan raro, es chico muy guapo se ve adorable durmiendo….

_/Pero que carajos estoy pensando!, sueno como una pervertida!_/ … después de poner una cara roja y regañarme mentalmente, volví a observarlo…. Se veía tan adorable…

De repente se movió para acomodarse mejor en sueños, comenzó a musitar algo que al principio no entendí. me acerque un poco más para escuchar como decía muy claramente –**Hinata-** me puse roja mientras me alejaba, me había notado? Sabía que estaba ahí?

Después note que me hablaba en sueños… me puse roja mientras me sentía halagada de que estuviera soñando conmigo, entonces recordé lo que había hecho por mí, lo mala que he sido no habiéndole dado una respuesta como correspondía, además de que ahora que podía verlo así se veía tan guapo...

Estaba cerca de su cara algo me hacía acercarme lentamente para observarlo mejor, me hacía sentir hipnotizada… con esa cara tan angelical me sentí de pronto abrumada por su respiración cercana a la mía, era como instintivo… de pronto mis latidos estaban al 100 mientras yo solo quería acercarme más… una idea cruzo mi mente a que sabrían esos labios, serían tan embriagadores y adictivos como su aliento….

Sin darme cuenta me deje llevar por un impulso interno para solo notar que mis labios y los suyos estaban a solo unos milímetros.

**Inner Naruto: **

Estaba cómodamente durmiendo, cuando unos ruidos comenzaron a molestarme. Sobre todo una sensación de sentir algo tibio cerca de mi cara, luego algo suave y delicado rozo mi rostro… y esa sensación tibia me inundo más, por alguna razón me resultaba muy placentera.

Ahora que recuerdo me quede dormido bajo un árbol! Rayos debo reaccionar, y obligarme a despertar.

Después de esto obligue a mis parpados abrirse lentamente –aun los sentía un poco pesados- para solo ver una figura borrosa frente a mí.

Parpadee de nuevo para poder ver con ms claridad lo que estaba frente a mí y lo que vi parecía una más de mis ensoñaciones hermosas, frente a mí con ojos cerrados con los labios a milímetros de los míos, estaba la hermosa Hinata…

/_pero que está pasando, estoy soñando, que rayos es todo esto?/_ mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y mi cara estaba a punto de estallar por el sonrojo, me estaba mareando me iba a desmayar, pareciera como si ella quiera…besarme! O dios me moriré de la vergüenza, me desmayare… pero primero tengo que comprobar si estoy soñando..

-**aa- aaaamm Hi-Hinata-chan?**- 'pregunte en un leve susurro que era apenas audible.

Como respuesta obtuve una cara que salió como de una ensoñación, para luego ponerse sorprendida y más roja de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo mientras se avergonzaba –**KYAAAAAAAAAA!**-grito mientras retrocedía poniendo sus manos enfrente de ella a modo de disculpa o suplica-yo.. **Lo siento, no-no es lo que parece, es que bueno amm estabas dormido y no sé lo que me pasó….**- trataba de excusarse de esa manera tan cómica.

Pero aun así mi podre mente no pudo con ello, yo estaba al borde del desmayo recordar su cercanía y su expresión…. No … podría soportarlo mucho tiempo…..

-**NARUTO, HEY NARUTO!-** fue lo último que escuche mientras mis ojos cerraban, con mi cara completamente roja y mis ojos desorbitados /

Ojala les haya gustado sé que estuvo pequeño el capítulo pero espero les guste prometo que los demás serán más largos, como siempre comenten y los invito a leer mis demás trabajos! Hasta la próxima.


	2. tarde juntos

Hola mis amados lectores que bueno es volver a escribirles, he estado algo cansada pero muy contenta de al fin tener algo de tiempo para dedicarles, tanto a ustedes como a mis amadas historias, bien este es mi fic con mas reviews y favoritos, así que creo se merece ser el primero con continuación.

Respondo reviews al final de capitulo, además que como siempre les invito a seguir leyendo, a leer mis demás trabajos y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

-pero ya anímense a comentar que cuando ustedes comentan me pongo feliz :D anden alégrenme la vida con un lindo review - jaja ok dejo de rogar XD

**YYY –** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O-O-O- Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE O LO ESTÁN GRITANDO **

-**diálogos **

_/Pensamientos/_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

_Capítulo 2. Tarde juntos_

O-O-O

-**Hi-hinata-chan, yo… amm. L-lo si-siento!** -me disculpe haciendo una reverencia como por 5º vez, pero seguía sintiendo que los disculpas seguían sin ser suficientes… ¿cómo era posible que un solo ser humano causara tantas molestias por si solo!? Y no a cualquier persona, le había causado molestias a **ELLA!**

Al venir ese recuerdo de como termine recostado debajo del árbol de nuevo, siendo cuidado por Hinata-chan y habiéndola preocupado me sentí tan avergonzado que juro que mi cara ardía, también mi cabeza humeaba pero sobretodo, me sentía apenado por haberla molestado, por eso no terminaba de disculparme por más que ella me pidiera que dejara de hacerlo… _/aunque si lo pienso bien, siempre estoy causándole problemas/_ pensé con pesar.

- **HEY NARUTO!... me estas escuchando?**- me dijo la dulce Hinata y logro sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-**amm, etto… perdón dime… H-hinata-chan q-que me decías?** _-/rayos me perdí mucho tiempo en mis pensamientos, espero no haber preocupado a Hinata-chan de nuevo/_ suspire con pesar.

O-O-O

Ok. Esta situación era suficiente ya me harte! una cosa es tener que aguantarme que se disculpe cada dos minutos con una pronunciada reverencia, por algo que al final, no fue su culpa, DIGO ERA MAS CULPABLE YO AL A VERME ACERCADO DE ESA MANERA! _/Sigo apenada por hacer eso `ttebayo/_ Q/Q y otra muy diferente que estoy hablándole como tonta durante minutos para que no me escuche… es una falta de respeto, -infle mis mejillas molesta- al hacerlo solo pude notar que mientras yo hacia mi puchero, él se ponía aún más triste… tal vez no había sido su día, o tenía algo y yo en lugar de ser de ayuda lo estaba haciendo sentir peor –deje de hacer mi puchero para observarlo con preocupación-

**-etto... Naruto, estas bien?** –le dije en una voz suave.

-**Y-yo amm c-claro Hinata-chan **–me dio una sonrisa fingida restándole importancia, ok lo logro me moleste.

-**ODIO QUE LA GENTE SE MIENTA A SI MISMA**!- le grite exasperada pero me arrepentí a los 5 segundos al ver su expresión tan decaída por mi culpa, solo atino a agachar la cabeza con la mirada oculta en una sombra.

-**etto, no era mi intención, pero es decir aaa Naruto, soy tu amiga y creo es justo me digas las cosas! Confía en mí! No te defraudare `ttebayo! **–le sonreí con esa sonrisa tan propia de mi (ya saben al puro estilo Naruto).

O-O-O

Tras lo que me había dicho Hinata-chan había logrado deprimirme, sobre todo porque hice sentir mal a la persona que más quiero, pero lo que no me espere fue su reacción a continuación, esa sonrisa… dios como amo esa sonrisa… no pude evitar quedarme contemplándola con cara de bobo sonrojado.

**-amm Naruto, ¿por qué me miras así?** – me miro con curiosidad esperando mi respuesta.

-**P-por Na-nada! L-lo s-siento** –dije volteando el rostro al otro lado evitando su mirada obviamente muy apenado.

-**Jum…-**pensó algo durante unos minutos con esa cara de concentración suya tan graciosa**- ya sé que podría animarte!-**dijo como a quien se le acaba de ocurrir una magnífica idea- **UN BUEN PLATO DE RAMEN DE CERDO! A mí siempre me levanta el ánimo `ttebayo! VAMOS A ICHIKARU! –**me sonroje ante esto último al entender que quería decir.

**-Ammm Q-quieres… que Y-yo v-vaya a-a co-com-mer r-ram-men c-con-ti-tigo? **–dije súper nervioso sin poder creerlo aun.

-**O tu no quieres o estas ocupado?** –pregunto un poco desilusionada.

-**N-no es es-so c-claro q-que qui-quiero i-ir a co-comer ra-am-men con-t-tigo!** –dije aun con dificultad pues los nervios me estaban traicionando.

**-GENIAL VAMOS A COMER UN DELICIOSO RAMEN DE CERDO DATTEBAYO!-**dijo con una gran sonrisa muy a su estilo mientras me jalaba de la camisa como tratando de guiarme.

**YYY**

O-O-O

Fue así como lo convencí de ir a comer ramen conmigo el cual estuvo delicioso, mi idea para animarlo dio resultado _/lo dicho soy una genio dattebayo!/_ él termino pagando por la comida, lo cual fue un lindo gesto de su parte.

Pasamos una maravillosa tarde juntos con todas sus dificultades incluso me invito a comer un helado, es un chico dulce; también me conto que estaba en el bosque entrenando cuando se quedó dormido, y yo le conté que me escapaba de la atención excesiva de los aldeanos, logro sonrojarme un poco cuando dijo que al fin los aldeanos lograban ver la magnífica persona y shinobi que era yo, que era lógico todos me admiraban, que él siempre lo había hecho, terminamos evitándonos las miradas contemplando la vista de la aldea desde el monte hokage.

-**días así son tan bellos y tranquilos, no te parece Naruto?** –le dije después de un suspiro al contemplar lo bello del atardecer.

**-s-si … arigato, Hinata-chan**- dijo viendo al frente con una mirada de alegría pacífica.

**-¿Por qué?** –pregunte pues había llamado mi atención cuando me agradeció.

-**por hacer de este día, uno de los mejores días que he tenido**- dijo volteando el rostro para verme mientras con delicadeza me sonreía tímidamente pero con sinceridad y un tenue sonrojo se marcaba en sus mejillas.

Hacía mucho tiempo no le veía esa sonrisa, wow logro dejarme en un shock llena de ternura y satisfacción, me sentí tan rara, sudorosa, con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, un ligero hormigueo, sentí como se me elevaba tenuemente la temperatura corporal sobretodo en mis mejillas y mi corazón palpitaba toscamente… que rayos me estaba pasando!

-**aaamm etto… y-yo también la pase bien! Me agrada tu compañía `ttebayo!** –le dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza como gesto tonto tratando de alejar esa sensación, así como volteando el rostro para evitar el contacto visual.

O-O-O

Me iba a morir necesite mucho valor para animarme a decirle, eso sin desmayarme y evitando tartamudear, pero que me responda cosas como esas no me lo dejan sencillo _/ella dijo que le agrada mi compañía! kyaa!/ _y de nuevo sentí la temperatura de mis mejillas subir al grado que jure que estaba ardiendo.

-**oye Naruto, te sientes bien?**- me pregunto algo preocupada.

-**c-claro H-hinata-chan**- dije tratando de calmarme.

-**oye Naruto**- dijo buscando mi atención mientras sonreía como si se trajera algo entre manos.

-**d-dime Hinata-chan**- la incite a hablar

-**sabes que mañana hay una fiesta en casa de Sai?-**me pregunto sonriente.

-**aamm s-si sabía, está celebrando s-su noviazgo con Ino-san, de paso también el de Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun** - _/aunque dudo que a Sakura-chan le guste esta clase de eventos, por su fría personalidad, esas cosas solo se le pueden ocurrir a Sai-san/ _pensé divertido sonriendo por las ocurrencias de mi amigo.

-**pues estaba pensando, ya sabes cómo nos sentimos tan a gusto con la compañía del otro y esas cosas, y a mí no me gusta ir a las fiestas de Sai sola, que te parecía ir conmigo? **– me dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso no me lo esperaba… realmente no me lo esperaba ir –yo- a una fiesta- con Hi-hinata-chan!

-**t-tu l-lo di-di-c-ces en-n s-ser-rio?** –pregunte mientras mi cara se ponía roja tal cual un tomate maduro y con mi cabeza se podían enviar señales de humo.

-**claro que sí! Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo! Solo si aceptas ir conmigo es que iré a esa fiesta `ttebayo!** – con esa pose alegre acercando mucho su rostro al mío –**entonces que ¿aceptas?-** dijo con una cara suplicante mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

Yo no podría más tiempo mí mente estaba aturdida, ella no sabía que su cercanía solo lograba marearme, estaba rojo cual luz de semáforo, sacaba humo de las orejas y cabeza al grado de parecer una chimenea…

-**S-SI Vo-voy co-n-nti-i-g-go-** dije ya con mucha dificultad mientras jugaba con mis dedos frenéticamente y agachaba la mirada.

-**GENIAL ARIGATO NARUTO! SERA DIVERTIDO DATTEBAYO!** –dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

Y eso fue lo último que mi mente aguanto pues no podía recibir tantas emociones en un día! **Explote!** estaba saliéndome humo de mis oídos cual tetera hirviendo-justo también el estado del rojo de mi cara-, hasta que poco a poco sentí como se me cerraban los ojos.

-**HEY! NARUTOOO! HEY NARUTOO! NOO! ****NO OTRA VEZ!** –fue lo último que escuche antes de terminar en el piso con mis ojos desorbitados (con forma de espiral) y mi piel ardiendo.

**Yyy**

Buu! Jaja es divertido todo esto mis amados lectores jaja les corto la inspiración, lo prometido es deuda, este capítulo es más largo que el anterior.

Bueno ahora respondiendo comentarios.

**Penny Uchiha:** me alegra que te guste, la imagen inspira esas cosas, y tu tranquila que a los demás personajes también los planeo poner así será más divertido! Jajaja tranquila si explotare más lo de Sakura y Sasuke ten paciencia! :D

**LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2:** muchas gracias es una idea alocada, por eso me gusto y ha tenido buena respuesta de los lectores! Gracias por tu comentario, realmente me disculpo en tardar pero tengo cosas que hacer durante clases por eso actualizo en vagaciones.

**Fer: **gracias por tu comentario, mira yo entiendo que le estoy quitando algo muy importante a Naruto al quitarle su dattebayo, pero es que si se lo dejaba a la hora de hablar iba a seguir teniendo ese toque a Naruto que justamente le quería quitar, además que a Hinata le hacía falta algo que le hiciera resaltar más con la personalidad de Naruto, y esto fue lo que logro darle ese algo que sentí necesitaba! Aun así gracias por la recomendación!

**Favio Morgans:** muchas gracias! Aquí está la siguiente parte prometo esforzarme por ser un poco más rápida en actualizar.

**Miss Tsuki-chan:** que tu Tsuki-chan (te puedo decir así?)me digas esas cosas me siento tan halagada! Gracias que te gusten algunos de mis trabajos, pues a mí todos tus trabajos me gustan los he leído todos! Y claro que puedes decirme Taty-chan!

Bueno muchas gracias a todos mis lectores por seguir mi historia, apoyarme y leer mis trabajos, así como dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos! Ojala siga siendo de su agrado lo que hago, nos vemos hasta la próxima –y anden déjenme un review! YnY seguiré rogándoles! XD- gracias por leerme! :D Shao!


	3. Fiesta loca

Hola mis amados lectores, heme aquí con la actualización de este fic que a mí me resulta siempre muy divertido escribir y por lo que leo en los bellos reviews que me dejan (los cuales me alegran la vida, es más mi esperanza de vida aumenta, son fuerza vital para mi XD) a ustedes les divierte leerlo, además a este no me puedo tardar en actualizarlo siendo, el más popular entre mis fic, bueno como siempre espero que lo disfruten. ¡Ayúdenme a encontrar un nuevo saludo, o un nuevo apodo hacia el cual referirme a ustedes el apodo más original le daré un premio especial!

No les diré con quienes intercambie las personalidades, ¡Los reto a adivinar!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─**diálogos─**

_/Pensamientos/_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 3. ¡Una fiesta loca!

O—O—O

_Doki doki_

Ese era el sonido que retumbaba en mis rojos y cálidos oídos en estos momentos.

_Doki doki_

Rayos mi pobre corazón colapsaría en cualquier segundo sino dejaba de latir a ese ritmo.

Pese a los desenfrenados latidos de mi corazón, ahí mi hallaba con paso firme hacia el departamento de, ella, la más bella ojiperla jamás vista, prometí ir con ella a la fiesta de Sai-san, estaba de camino a recogerla, claro después de haberles avisado a mis padres que saldría hoy a una fiesta y que iría acompañado. Suspire derrotado eso realmente había sido todo un reto.

_´mi madre me observaba atenta con su taza de té en mano y la cara de mi padre era de un completo impacto con los ojos inclusive blancos, a mí solo me cayó una gota por mi nuca ante la incómoda situación que estaba ocurriendo en el comedor esa era su reacción tras escuchar la frase que había salido de mi boca apenas unos momentos atrás, __**─Iré a una fiesta… con… Hi-hinata-chan─**__ eso fue el desencadenante de esta tensa atmosfera._

─_**Mi muchacho tiene una cita que felicidad, ¡era lo que esperaba de un digno hijo mío ´ttebane!─**__ fue el grito eufórico de mi padre sumamente emocionado que me abrazo (por no decir que otro poco me rompe) mientras mi madre me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas a modo de disculpa por el comportamiento de mi padre, después de eso el interrogatorio pidiendo los detalles de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas me dejaron tan ruborizado que jure me desmayaría, mi madre por compasión por mí, convenció a mi padre de calmarse dejándome salir me desearon suerte, cada quien a su manera (mi madre con una sonrisa cálida y tranquila, mientras que mi padre grito a todo lo que dio sus pulmones __**─Vamos Naruto, ¡Tú puedes hacer que esa chica caiga rendida a tus pies ´ttebane!─**__ provoco que todos los vecinos me voltearan a ver como mi sonrojo, aun así agradecía mucho su calidez y apoyo)´_

Al fin mis pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta lleve mis manos a mi pecho intentando tranquilizarme, respire profundo varias veces.

─**Vamos, Naruto tu puedes─** me auto anime a para calmarme.

─**¡Claro que sí, tu puedes hacerlo todo ´ttebayo!─ **me dijo una hermosa chica con piel de porcelana con esa sonrisa hermosa suya cuando da ánimos, estaba demasiado cerca, me acababa de sobresaltar, mi cabeza daba vueltas, no logre desmayarme por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que realice para evitarlo, pero no pude evitar terminar en el piso aturdido.

─**! Naruto ¡¿Qué te pasa, estas bien, estas enfermo, te duele algo?─** fueron tantas sus preguntas tan rápido, al mismo tiempo, que sinceramente parecía que solo fueran una pregunta, estaba nerviosa por mí, así que a mis posibilidades me obligue a levantarme para no preocuparla.

─**S-sí, lo siento por preocuparte─** le dije regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas para darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

O—O—O

¡¿Cómo carajos se atrevía a sonreír de ese modo?! Digo, ¡¿Qué no nota lo jodidamente adorable y atractivo que se ve haciendo eso?! Quiere matarme, definitivamente Uzumaki Naruto quiere matarme, sentía mis mejillas mas cálidas, rayos, eso significaba que estaba sonrojándome, de un momento a otro me perdí en esa sonrisa.

─**Hey… Hinata-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?─ **dijo el preocupado de que no hablaba nada, ¡Maldición debo poner más atención a lo que me sucede! Solo voltee la mirada avergonzada para disimular un poco la situación.

─**Amm, si, si claro, estoy lista, mejor vámonos ya o Sai nos regañara por llegar tarde sinceramente no estoy de humor para aguantarme sus reclamos ´ttebayo─ **dije avanzando con mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, cierto era que no quería aguantarme los reclamos de Sai, pero también era para mostrar algo de desinterés, él se limitó a seguirme en silencio con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

**YYY**

Ya estábamos en camino de llegar a la fiesta del loco de Sai, con la extraña Ino, sinceramente e camino con Naruto era muy pacifico, su compañía es agradable y aunque es poco platicador lo compensa con una buena actitud ´ttebayo.

─**Mira, Hinata-chan ahí es la casa de Sai-san─** comento con esa amable sonrisa suya al señalar en la dirección donde efectivamente seria el evento.

─**Genial, vamos─** le dije moviendo mi brazo en ademan de que me siguiera apenas si habíamos avanzado cuando unas manchas borrosas una de color blanco, otra de un rubio pálido y la última era verde, pasaron frente nosotros a una gran velocidad desconcentrándonos.

─**Pero, ¿Qué carajos…?─** iba a golpear a quien nos había provocado la casi caída cuando al girar vi una escena poco agradable pero muy típica de estos lugares.

─**! Tsunade, vuelve aquí vas a pagármelas muy caras, maldita pervertida¡ ─ grito **un molesto Jiraiya con los ojos blancos y un tanto sonrojado iba desnudo y su cuerpo iba topado únicamente por una toalla.

─**! No soy tan estúpida como para regresar, sé que me mataras si lo hago!─** gritaba la ero-sennin rubia corriendo con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro que huía del viejo.

─**¡Te enseñare a no volver a espiar los baños de hombres, vieja pervertida!─ **decía furioso mientras ponía toda la potencia en sus piernas.

─ **¡Deje en paz a Tsunade-sama tiene que entender que en ella arde la llama de la juventud!─** decía una animada Shizune con traje verde junto con unas enormes cejas tupidas que abrazaba por la cintura a Jiraiya.

─ **¡No intentes protegerla, la matare!─** decía el peliblanco removiéndose para intentar liberarse.

Mientras toda esta locura sucedía Naruto y yo no pudimos hacer nada más que quedarnos de piedra mientras de nuestras nucas resbalaba una gota. /_esa ero-sennin esta vez sí se pasó, seguro el abuelo lo mata ´ttebayo/ _pensé suspirando resignada.

O—O—O

_/E-esto es realmente extraño, pero supongo, que Tsunade-sama nunca cambiara/ _pensé al ver aquella escena sinceramente esto era algo común de ver, pero cualquiera supondría que con lo agresivo que suele ser Jiraiya-sama después de algo así, Tsunade-sama ya se habría fastidiado.

─ **Jiraiya-sama─** llamo desde atrás una voz que se notaba estaba molesta, el peliblanco detuvo su intento de asesinato para voltear la mirada algo asustada al reconocer aquella voz.

─**Gai─** dijo al ver que detrás de ella estaba el hombre cargando a un puerquito en brazos con expresión de reproche en la cara.

─ **¡¿Se puede saber, porque se largó a los baños termales si teníamos que hacer tanto papeleo?¡─ **chillo al reclamarle por, de nuevo dejarlo solo con todo aquello.

─**!Ahora no es tiempo para eso, Gai, debo matar a Tsunade¡ tú encárgate de todo─** dijo al reanudar su persecución, con un Gai persiguiéndolo, y una Shizune gritando cosas como _´Se ve que por aquí arde con intensidad la llama de la juventud´_

Después de todo eso al fin se fueron siguiendo en lo suyo, vi que la expresión de Hinata-chan era la misma que la mía, solo que yo sinceramente encontraba agradable todo aquello, por extraño que fuera, me daba la sensación de estar en casa. Mire con ternura y diversión la situación antes de tomar la mano de Hinata-chan.

─**Vámonos ya, Hinata-chan o llegaremos tarde─** le comente al sonreírle pues se había sorprendido un poco por mi acción. Luego me observo, sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, de todos modos ya faltaba poco.

**YYY**

─ **¡te dije que llegaras temprano, Hinata! ─** reclamaba un molesto Sai, quien por toda acción la había recibido con un golpe en la cabeza, cosa que me preocupo mientras me daba una incómoda sensación, Sai-san podía ser agresivo cuando se molestaba.

─ **¡No fue mi culpa ´ttebayo!─** aseguro ella mientras s sobaba la cabeza**─ Fue culpa de esa ero-sennin y del viejo por armar tanto escándalo a media calle dattebayo─** aseguro haciendo pucheros cruzada de brazos, con esas expresiones solo lograba provocarme ternura, siempre era divertido estar con Hinata-chan.

─**Déjalo ya Sai, si sigues golpeándola seguramente mataras las pocas neuronas que le quedan─** comento en tono burlón mi compañera de equipo, Sakura-chan _/Aquí van de nuevo/_ pensé al ver que esto apenas empezaba.

─ **¿¡Que acabas de insinuar?!─** dijo en pose de reto la ojiperla.

─ **Tu siempre eres una completa dobe─** repetía la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

─**!atrévete a repetirme eso en mi cara, teme¡─** así fue como comenzaron a discutir ambas shinobis.

─**En lo que esas dos se calman, ven conmigo, anda deberías comer algo**─ decía mi animado amigo mientras me tomaba del brazo para llevarme (casi a rastras) enfrente de la larga mesa donde estaban los bocadillos.

─**Miren ya llego Naruto, chicos─** le anuncio el pelinegro con una sonrisa alegre a todos los de la mesa que voltearon a verme interesados, me puse tenso, es que sinceramente no soporto ser el centro de atención.

─**Naruto que bueno que llegas, dime ¿Ha visto a Sakura-chan?─** dijo al llegar a saludarme con una amigable sonrisa el azabache que estaba en mi equipo, mi amigo Sasuke.

─**Si, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan está peleando con Hinata-chan de nuevo─** explique con una tenue sonrisa y un tanto divertido, mi amigo solo se cruzó de brazos algo irritado.

─**Ay esa Hinata baka, que siempre está buscando pelea con mi Sakura-chan─** decía al brincarle una vena al azabache yo solo forcé una sonrisa, no planeaba explicarle que había sido Sakura quien había comenzado aquel pleito, pero sinceramente dudo Sasuke-kun me escuchara.

─**Ese par de idiotas siempre están peleando, ya cálmate de una vez frentón─ **dijo el anfitrión de la fiesta.

─ **¡¿Y a ti quien te pidió tu opinión Sai-cerdo**?!─ respondió retándola, aquello era contradictorio ellos acaban de decir que Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan eran tontas por hacer precisamente este tipo de escenas, yo solo las observe divertido.

─**Hey, Naruto, no te quedeshh ahí parado, ven a comer aglo, todo eshta delishiosho─** me hablaba con la boca completamente llena de comida mi amigo ´de huesos anchos´ el pelirrojo Gaara.

─ **Viejo, si sigues comiendo a ese ritmo engordaras y eso puede ser muy problemático─** comento con una sonrisa perezosa la rubia hermana de Gaara, Temari quien estaba sentada al lado suyo.

─**Vamos Temari, no seas aguafiestas deja que el chico disfrute**─ decía un burlón Kiba.

─**en algo tiene razón, la comida esta deliciosa, ¿verdad Akamaru?─** decía Shino sonriente junto a su fiel mascota que por toda respuesta ladro contento.

─**¡Hay que brindar por que la hip, hip llama de la juventud de los festejados arda fuerte en sus corazones!─** gritaba un sonrojado Neji (que vestía un traje igual al de Shizune) mientras levantaba su vaso de sake.

─**¿Cómo es posible que te embriagaras con solo un sorbo?─** regañaba un irritado Rock lee al cuidar a su compañero que estaba dejándolo en vergüenza como siempre.

─**Sinceramente ya no sé qué hacer con esos dos─** musitaba viendo con frialdad mientras le caía una gota una seria Ten ten.

─**Esta gente siempre es muy rara─** decía al sonreír con burla el chico de coleta, Shikamaru.

─**Todos están comiendo, bebiendo y divirtiéndose como compañeros, pero nadie ha notado aun mí presencia─** decía con un aura sombría cubriéndolo un muy tapado Kankuro. A mí solo me cayó una gota ante su comentario, no es que lo ignoráramos a propósito.

─**Lamento la tardanza todos, pero tenía que arreglar un asunto con Sakura-teme─** decía la Hyuuga al entrar con una Sakura al lado suyo con expresión de fastidio que ante la mención solo torció los ojos.

Ella se sentó a mi lado, convivimos, comimos, (cabe decir que en cierto punto jure que ella y Gaara harían una competencia de quien comía mas) incluso bailamos (pese a que estuve sonrojado todo el baile) disfrutando esos momentos con nuestros compañeros, que sinceramente por locos que parecieran siempre me llenaban mucho el alma.

Aunque siempre las cosas son extrañas, en estos momentos siento que no hay nada mejor en este mundo, ¿O podría haber algo mejor?

**YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores, ojala este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, como saben me cuesta mucho escribirlo porque suelo confundirme con quien es quien, pero me rio mucho de las locuras que se me ocurren, de aquí en adelante las cosas entre ellos progresaran a pasos agigantados muajaja ya tengo unas ideas pero hasta el momento espero que el desarrollo de la historia vaya a buen ritmo.

Bueno ahora como siempre respondiendo reviews:

**Nova por siempre:** me encanta que te guste mi historia, lo sé el intercambio entre los protagonistas es realmente extraño pero genial, bueno aquí está el capítulo ojala haya cumplido tus expectativas.

**Miss Tsuki:** No, no eres enferma ni loca, sinceramente también pienso que las personalidades les quedan geniales, espero que te haya gustado lo pase por encimita pues tengo más ideas en mi loca cabeza y quería no explotar demasiado las cosas, ojala te sigan gustando mis trabajos Tsuki-chan, te quiero por siempre dejarme tan bellos comentarios.

**Meow:** me alegra que te guste, pues aquí está la conti prometo intentar no tardarme mucho, aunque no puedo asegurar que no me tardare.

**AAmanda-hyugaa:** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te ha gustado mi historia, que bueno que es original mi idea, quería romper esquemas un poco, ojala lo haya logrado, bueno espero me sigas leyendo.

**Annelisse1999b:** Claro que no lo voy a dejar así abandonado, tú tranquila, espero haber cumplido con las expectativas, y que la conti que tanto esperabas te haya dejado satisfecha.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy mis amados lectores, lo de que les daré un premio al que me diga ideas originales para apodos para nombrarlos a mis lectores le tengo una sorpresa, como siempre agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos, comenten anden que mientras más comentan más fuerza vital obtengo, si muero por falta de reviews es culpa de ustedes, nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	4. Punto Muerto

Hola mis amados wawareños ¿Cómo están? Pues yo súper contenta de estar aquí con la continuación de este fic que como saben es mi fic más popular además que siempre me resulta divertido escribirlo.

Por cierto nadie quiso ayudarme a encontrar un apodo nuevo para llamarlos (se va a un rincón, mientras dibuja círculos con su dedo en el piso) pero no importa porque ya se me ocurrió el de wawareños, si quieren saber que significa anímense a preguntarme jajaja

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a la genial y única **NAKAHARA SUNAKO-CHAN**, ella es mi autora favorita cuando ella me dedico a mí un capitulo mi kokoro exploto, solo espero a ella le guste este detalle tan sencillo, de una autora tan novata que la quiere tanto.

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─diálogos─

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 4. Punto muerto

Una de las cosas más fascinantes para las personas que estudian el comportamiento humano es como se establece relaciones con los demás seres, principalmente con los de su misma especie, este estudio ha tomado años y años de estudios, investigaciones, teorías y a pesar de todo este material aún no hay factores determinantes que te den una formula exacta para saber cuáles son los pasos a seguir para poder crear este vínculo, más si la relación que se busca es romántica, pues las relaciones románticas son un vínculo básico muy complejo en todos los sentidos, que las personas involucradas van creado y fortaleciendo o abandonando con el tiempo, este tipo de relaciones son muy buscadas, el principio básico para estas es el afecto que se siente uno por el otro.

Aun así fuera de toda lógica hay personas que en base a experiencias propias o principios básicos llegan a la conclusión de que tienen las habilidades necesarias para cortejar a cualquier persona existente, que hay consejos que funcionan con todo el mundo, aunque es cierto que hay cosas que son generales.

Sasuke Uchiha se creía todo un conocedor del uso de los ya mencionados consejos para lograr la atención del sexo opuesto, no solo porque tenía ligue con las chicas, sino porque también gracias a sus ´planes´ y esfuerzos constantes es que a la larga consiguió el amor de su adorada pelirosa Sakura Haruno, con lo que se sentía terriblemente afortunado y conocedor. Desde hace tiempo era consciente de los sentimientos de su amigo Naruto por Hinata, pero sabía que la tímida personalidad de su compañero jamás le permitiría terminar de acercarse a la peliazul, la cual declaro tiempo atrás sentir atracción por su persona, cosa que jamás correspondió; él siempre había sido de Sakura, cuando la chica ojiperla dejo de seguirlo y respeto sus sentimientos creció más y más su aprecio por ella, se merecían ser felices, realmente se lo merecían por tal motivo estaba completamente a favor de la relación de sus amigos, por eso era que le resultaba tan frustrante ver ese tipo de escenas.

Frente suyo había un par de tortolitos en una de esas típicas escenas suyas, de esas que no ayudarían a progresar la relación en nada.

Naruto estaba frente a Hinata todo nervioso, sonrojado, sosteniendo algo detrás suyo, Hinata estaba mirándolo expectante intentando descifrar lo que el rubio intentaba decirle entre tartamudeos.

─ Y-yo…etto….amm..Hi-hinata-chan─ susurro débilmente después de mucho esfuerzo el pobre ojiazul.

─ ¿Qué sucede Naruto?─ indago la ojiperla mientras lo miraba curiosa.

─Y-yo..etto….aaa..b-bueno…─El rubio estaba exasperando la paciencia de la ojiperla y sin saberlo también de cierto azabache. La chica estiro los brazos detrás de su cabeza esperando a que el chico pronunciara palabra, por su parte el pobre rubio más rojo que un jitomate se alentaba a dar el siguiente paso.

_/Yo puedo, vamos Naruto no seas cobarde, tu puedes/_ se animó, cerró los ojos y estiro los brazos enfrente suyo mientras se inclinaba un poco.

─ ¡Acéptalo por favor!─ fue lo último que grito mientras ponía frente de la chica una bonito ramo de girasoles, amarados con un lazo azul.

─ ¿Para mí?─ pregunto mientras miraba las flores y a un tímido rubio agitar su cabeza en afirmación.

─Oh gracias, Naruto. Están hermosas ´ttebayo─ dijo mientras le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas zorrunas tan suyas haciendo que Naruto sonriera tímidamente aun sonrojado.

─B-bueno…y-ya debo irme…nos vemos luego Hinata-chan─ dijo Naruto echando a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

─ ¡Oe, Naruto! ¡Naruto, espera!─ intento detenerlo pero el muchacho ya había huido de ahí dejándola un poco aturdida, llevaba ya dos semanas (desde el día la fiesta) haciendo eso, cada día el chico la buscaba para tartamudear algo, dejarle algún detalle y luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo sin darles la oportunidad de conversar, ella no era una persona paciente y la situación le estaba molestando, ella no sabía porque pero quería convivir más tiempo con él así que esos cortos encuentros no eran ya suficientes.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba que echaba humo de las orejas ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno avanzara más allá de ese punto muerto que no los llevaría a nada? Ese par iban a sacarle canas a su cabello azabache, bueno ambos son dos grandes amigos suyos, ambos son unos torpes en el amor y ambos están estancados, así fue como le vino a la mente una gran idea, totalmente emocionado salió de su escondite.

─ ¡Yo los ayudare Shanaroo!─ grito mientras corría en dirección de la casa de cierto tímido rubio.

**YYY**

─Soy un tonto, seguro que pensara que soy extraño─ murmuraba un deprimido rubio mientras avanzaba con la cabeza gacha rumbo a su casa, sinceramente las cosas no habían estado saliendo como él quisiera, porque si de por si acercase a Hinata ya suponía un gran avance por el hecho de ir a verla o de regalarle algún detalle, ya no era el acosador que se conformaba con la distancia, ahora era un hombre enamorado que le daba detalles a la chica que amaba pero si avance era tan bueno como suponía ¿Por qué simplemente no se sentía realmente orgulloso de su posición actual? En definitiva estaba mejor que en el pasado, ¿Por qué seguía sin sentirse como realmente un progreso? Si era franco sintió más un progreso cuando salieron a pasear esa tarde o cuando fueron juntos a la fiesta, en esas ocasiones si se sintió orgulloso e ilusionado del progreso que habían hecho ¿Por qué ahora no podía sentirse igual de feliz y satisfecho?

─Se supone que he progresado…pero, en realidad no lo siento como tal─ murmuro triste sin fijarse que se había detenido cabizbajo sintiéndose peor cuando debería sentirse orgulloso, ¿O no? ¿Es acaso que estaba haciendo algo mal?

─No lo sientes como un progreso porque en realidad no lo es─ se escuchó una firme voz masculina detrás suyo, al girarse pudo ver a Sasuke con una expresión seria poco común en él.

─Sasuke-kun… de ¿Qué…?─ murmuro sorprendido

─sabes a qué me refiero, en realidad no has progresado Naruto, porque en este momento están atascados, no van en retroceso pero tampoco avanzan, En un punto muerto ¡Ay si ustedes dos no fueran tan lentos!─ dijo irritado a lo que su compañero le cayó una gota pero no sin antes meditar lo que le había dicho su amigo: un punto muerto, sin retroceso, pero sin progreso, Estancados. Tal vez por eso era que no se sentía como un progreso, porque realmente no lo era, se deprimió aún más incluso dando indicios de querer llorar.

─ ¡No llores!─ intento calmarlo el Uchiha ─No tienes por qué llorar Naruto─ su voz se relajó mientras su sonrisa amable aparecía en su rostro─ Vamos Naruto, ya verás que todo va a estar bien ¡Yo te ayudare!─ dijo mientras le sonreía con ganas y levantaba su dedo pulgar, el rubio lo miro con ilusión mientras con su manga limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

─ ¿D-de verdad? Tú harías eso… ¿Por mí?─ esa expresión tan inocente y tierna del dulce rubio conmovió a su amigo.

─ ¡Claro que sí, somos amigos!─ afirmo Sasuke emocionado. Naruto solo sonrió tímidamente mientras asentía muy contento.

─Tu tranquilo, déjamelo todo a mí, porque ya tengo un plan─ aseguro con una expresión tal que logro poner nervioso al rubio.

─ ¿U-un plan?─ pregunto el rubio un poco asustado por lo que podría pasar.

─ ¡Así es, con este plan te garantizo que conquistaras a Hinata! Confía en mí. Vamos tenemos mucho por hacer─ dicho el azabache antes de que el rubio replicara lo tomo del cuello de la camisa arrastrándolo consigo en todo el camino, el Uzumaki no pudo evitar tener el presentimiento que este plan le iba hacer pasar muchos bochornos, muchos pero muchos bochornos.

En este punto Naruto Uzumaki no sabía si será mejor quedarse en ese cómodo punto muerto o arriesgarse a un retroceso si algo salía mal. Que Kami-sama se apiadara de su amor.

**YYY**

Buu mis amados espero les haya gustado, me disculpo si cometí algún errorcito ojala no me maten también que comprendan que pensé que sería demasiado apresurado su progreso sobre todo con la personalidad de Naruto y la participación de Sasuke ojala se esté pareciendo a lo que haría Sakura con Hinata, sino acepto comentarios, (es más los exijo muero por falta de reviews).

Hablando de reviews aquí estoy respondiendo los que me dejaron:

**LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2: **que bueno que te haya gustado y que el capítulo sea extraño, me alegro sea algo diferente.

**Menma Uzumaki**: que bueno te agrade mu historia, tu idea es genial, pensare en hacerlo o no, porque yo quiero concentrarme en el romance y no en las peleas, aun así no está descartada, gracias por leerme.

**Meow:** Gracias, espero sigas leyendo.

**Karito:** aquí está la conti jajaja pues me alegro que te gusten las personalidades, luego pensare en hacer un gender bender suena bien jaja gracias por leerme.

**Miss Tsuki:** jajajajajaja lo sé a mí también me dio mucha risa Sasuke, aunque siendo francas me rio de todos, mis ideas me parecen locas, ojala la historia vaya por buen rumbo, te quiero y gracias por leerme.

**Natsuko Sasaski:** en serio ¿Es perturbador? Rayos, yo que quería hacerlo ver adorable ja ni modo, si la historia está loca por eso es que la amo y por eso mismo ha tenido buena respuesta de los lectores, ojala te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, gracias por leerme.

**onighiri-chan:** me alegra tanto que te haya gustado y si lo sé todos dicen que está loca la historia que bueno que les guste, saludos también!

**Davaru:** No tienes que esperar más por la conti, aquí esta! Ojala te haya gustado jaja siga pareciéndoles rara la historia porque esa es su esencia jaja.

**Januhary:** Lo se Sasuke ha encantado con esa personalidad jaja aquí está la conti! Pero no puedo prometer no tardarme mis obligaciones me absorben. Aun así espero que me siga leyendo, saludos y cuídate!

**Hinata teikoku d**: Tus exigencias se han cumplido, espero te haya gustado gracias por leerme.

**Akane Uzumaki-chan: **Lo se Hinata es un poco pervertida pero por eso la amamos, que bueno te parezca divertido y claro que Hinata sabrá de sus sentimientos el rubio tímido lo lograra ya verás! Jajaja gracias por leerme.

**Black-king20:** Pues me alegra que los papeles invertidos haya sido una gran idea, a mí me divierte escribir esta historia así que gracias por divertirte con mis locuras, aquí está la conti ojala haya sido de tu agrado.

Bueno sin más los dejo, súper contenta de hacer la conti, invitándolos a comentar, darle en favoritos, y les agradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	5. Plan Uchiha de conquista en 5 pasos 1

Hola mis amados wawareños ¿Cómo están? Pues yo súper contenta de estar aquí pero también apenada por la tardanza, ya saben que suelo dejar abandonados mis fic por unos meses, dado que yo solo escribo en vagaciones pero ahora sin internet en casa me cuesta más publicar me disculpo por eso; bueno los dejo con el segundo fic más popular (oficialmente este dejo de ser mi fic más popular, aunque claro si el más popular del fandom Naruto, porque mi fic más popular es un fic del fandom Fairy tail).

**Discraimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**YYY —**Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE **

─diálogos

_/Pensamientos/_

_Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 5. El plan Uchiha de conquista en cinco pasos

Parte 1.

─ ¡El plan Uchiha de conquista en cinco pasos!

Todo se quedó en silencio luego de eso y muchos presentes pensaron que si bien Sasuke era un gran ninja y muy inteligente, tenía ideas muy raras.

─ ¿El…Plan Uchiha de conquista en cinco pasos?─ pregunto ingenuamente el dulce rubio.

─ ¡Así es con estos 5 sencillos pasos puedo afirmarte que conquistaras a Hinata!

Si bien para Naruto eso sería fantástico, algo le decía que era una mala idea, aun así con la infinita inocencia del rubio, creyó que tal vez y debería confiar en su amigo Uchiha. Por otro lado muchos de los espectadores "disimulados" creían que aquello era una completa estupidez: para todos en la aldea era bien sabido, que Sasuke había conseguido el amor de Sakura en base de años y años de insistencia, ahora salía con que con cinco pasos podría lograr hacer que Naruto conquistara a la atolondrada e hiperactiva Hinata, vaya locura. Pero pese a todos los pronósticos el tímido Naruto acepto.

_/Naruto es demasiado confiado/_ fue el pensamiento colectivo de todo aquel que veía como el pobre rubio se dejaba arrastrar por un entusiasmado pelinegro.

**YYY**

_Consejo número uno: _

_**Esmérate en tu apariencia personal**_

_Las mujeres son muy detallistas con todo, y la presentación personal de un hombre no escapa a ello. Cuida no solo tu ropa y zapatos sino también tu peinado y sobre todo tus manos._

Cuando termino de leer Naruto no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo enfrente a él.

─ S-sasuke-kun… tu..etto ¿Tu de verdad crees que me hace falta un cambio de look?

Lo cierto era que su bien Naruto era más confiado con sus amigos, estaba bastante nervioso, esas cosas de "cambios de look" siempre lo estresaban. Su amigo estaba muy emocionado buscándole cosas de su armario viendo que cosas le podrían quedar bien.

─Claro que sí, vamos Naruto no tengas miedo, es un simple cambio de look, ya verás que cuando termine te verás muy guapo, casi tan guapo como yo─ afirmo para después sonreírle de manera algo altanera a lo que a su acompañante solo de callo una gota. Nada de esto le daba mucha seguridad.

**YYY **

─Sasuke-kun si-sigo sin entender ¿Por qué hago esto?

El pelinegro estaba escondido en unos arbustos, junto con el rubio, pues por alguna razón que el ojiazul no comprendía, su amigo lo había llevado a hacer una "prueba"

─Es muy sencillo, aunque yo sé que soy un genio y te deje guapo, quiero ver que opinan las mujeres así que hemos venido a ver su reacción.

─Sasuke-kun esto no me da mucha confianza…

─ ¡Oh vamos confía en mí!

Dicho esto el azabache empujo con la mano al rubio al grado de mandarlo ahí en donde estaba un grupo de mujeres, cuando de repente el pobre chico se levantó algo aturdido dio una imagen de él mismo que dejo impresionados a los presentes: Era un Sasuke rubio con ojos azules.

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

¡BOOM!

EXPLOSIÓN- MASIVA- DE -OVARIOS- DETECTED

_/En otras noticias se ha informado que en cierta zona de Konoha hay un derrame tremendamente inusual de fluidos corporales, los reportes indican que puede ser una mezcla sobre humana de: saliva, sangre, fluidos vaginales y en menor proporción, sudor. Se desconoce que ha ocasionado este extraño suceso…/_

De repente todo el lugar apestaba a estrógeno puro, muchas féminas terminaron persiguiendo al pobre Naruto por las calles de Konoha con obvios intentos de quedar embarazadas de él y luego obligarlo a casarse con ellas o tenerlo permanentemente como esclavo sexual, lo que ocurriera primero.

**YYY**

Horas después un arañado, mallugado,mordisqueado, besuqueado, despeinado, casi des-virginizado y traumatizado, (muy pero muy traumatizado) ojiazul llego a donde su abandonador-mal- amigo Sasuke se había quedado en lugar de ir a ayudarlo "Lo siento Naruto pero Sakura-chan me mataría sin las fangirls me manosean, es algo celosa"

Así dejo morir al pobre Naruto.

─Bien no calcule a que grado crecería tu popularidad, dudo mucho que Hinata quiera tener que soportar tantas fans enloquecidas, así que supongo que el cambio de look será menos extremo.

─ Y-yo creo que tal vez Sai-san nos podría ayudar.

Eso fue un golpe bajo al orgullo de Sasuke.

─ ¡Claro que no necesitamos de ese cerdo, yo puedo solo!, o es que… ¿Acaso dudas de que pueda solo? ¿No confías en mí?

La pregunta del ninja estaba cargada con tanto dolor, frustración y enojo que al rubio se le hizo cruel admitirle que, de hecho, creía que el Uchiha necesitaba… una segunda opinión, pese a eso su buen corazón le impidió decírselo.

─Claro que confió en ti Sasuke-kun.

Respondió con una de sus amables sonrisas a lo que el azabache se sintió recuperado, con una alegría infinita jalo al shinobi tímido para continuar con "el siguiente paso", el rubio supo que ayudar a los amigos a ser felices tiene un precio muy caro.

**YYY**

_Consejo número dos: _

_**Se divertido.**_

_A las mujeres les gustan los hombres que saben divertirse, el buen humor de un caballero puede quitarle lo seria a una dama, tiene más probabilidades de conquista un hombre que sabe reírse que uno amargado. _

Según él recordaba los hombres súper graciosos no son precisamente los primeros en conseguir pareja, o al menos como él veía, aunque algo que si podía decir a ciencia cierta eran dos cosas:

Que Hinata Hyuuga es conocida por ser divertida y disfrutar su tiempo haciendo bromas o riéndose.

Que de las pocas cosas que estaba seguro, es que en la relación de Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan, el divertido y risueño era él.

En base a estos dos hechos, pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez, su amigo al fin empezaba a tener algo de razón lo que significaba que no todo estaba perdido.

**YYY**

Pero este pensamiento y esperanza murieron tan pronto vio como Sasuke salía vestido como comediante de televisión de los 80' con un pollo de hule (al más puro estilo del oso Fonsi*). No pudo evitar que se le callera una gota.

─ Vez, Naruto, con un atuendo así y los chistes correctos, tendrás a Hinata suspirando por ti en poco tiempo.

El shinobi ingenuo y puro tenía sus dudas, pero sin embargo de los dos, quien había logrado consistir a su amor era Sasuke, por lo tanto al menos algo debía saber… ¿O no?

─ ¿Estás seguro de esto Sasuke-kun?

Pregunto como por 5° vez el ninja asustado, debido a que de nuevo, estaba a punto de hacer algo que en mucho tiempo no hubiera hecho. O nunca de ser posible.

─ Si, tu tranquilo Naruto, todo va a estar bien ya verás.

A pesar de no estar muy seguro el dulce muchacho escucho a su "mentor" y se lanzó al ataque.

Salió del arbusto donde estaban con más adrenalina movilizándolo que sentido común, estando frente a un montón de personas en una zona algo concurrida debido a que cerca se vendían víveres.

─ H-hola, amm… etto… ¿a-alguien sabe a las cuantas vueltas se hecha un perro?

Los curiosos solo se quedaron viendo al joven por su ropa de comediante de los 80´ con unas gafas con cejas y nariz, y un pollo de hule en una mano.

─Pues a la última vuelta.

Se respondió a sí mismo el ojiazul, algunas personas solo lo miraron fastidiados, otras seguían riéndose DE él, y otros más pensaban que era un loquito vagabundo tratando de juntar unas monedas.

─ Había una vez un perro que se llamaba pegamento, un día se calló… Y se pegó. ─ Se escuchaban más risas en un entierro. Pero el aterrado muchacho continúo.

─ Había una vez un osito que estaba saltando en su cama, por eso se calló y se abrió la cabeza, ¿Les hizo gracia?

No hubo respuesta más que señoras alejando a sus hijos diciendo "No le hables a ese joven, ten cuidado" otros más con comentarios como "ha de ser un pobre retrasado, ya no sean crueles y síganle el juego, podríamos herir sus sentimientos".

─ ¡A nadie le hace gracia lo que dices! ─ se escuchó a un tipo gritarle.

─Pues al osito tampoco.─ Respondió algo intimidado ya.

─ Ya cállate, si son monedas lo que quieres saca tu sombrero para que te debemos algo y puedas dejarnos en paz.

─N-no quiero su dinero.

─ ¿Entonces solo estas fingiendo ser discapacitado mental para hacernos una broma, es eso?

─N-no es eso, y-yo…

─ ¡No es correcto hacer bromas de esa clase!

─ ¡Los discapacitados mentales también son personas! Si serás idiota

─P-pero yo solo…

─ Por gente como tu es que el mundo está como esta.

Al escuchar el tono acusador de quienes lo estaba criticando y la posterior cara de amenaza de los presentes el rubio supo que debía salir corriendo lo másrápido de ahí.

─ ¡Adiós!─grito el rubio al huir de ahí.

─ ¡Espera ¿Dónde crees que vas? Vuelve!

─ ¡Yo no hice nada!

─ ¡Atrápenlo!

─ ¡Sasuke-kun ayúdame!─ dijo con desesperación hacia el arbusto, lo que no sabía era que su "amigo" se había subido a un árbol en cuanto vio que la gente se estaba molestando, y desde la altura solo veía al shinobi rubio ser perseguido.

**YYY**

Un terriblemente asustado, mal trecho y jodidamente traumatizado (a este paso el psicólogo se volvería millonario) Naruto llego a duras penas enfrente de la tienda de víveres donde todo había ocurrido. Se dejó caer el piso completamente derrotado y agotado.

─ Naruto, con que aquí estabas, he estado buscándote oye ¿pero porque estas descansando? Este no es el momento para descansar aún tengo tres consejos más para que conquistes a Hinata, anda vamos no te quedes ahí. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Anda.

Decía un insensible Sasuke al momento de llevarse a Naruto Uzumaki (o lo que quedaba de él) arrastrando por todo Konoha listo para "apoyarlo" con otro de sus locos planes.

Y el pobre Naruto que ni fuerzas tenía para negarse, solo podía rogar mentalmente que Kami-sama se apiadara de su alma.

**YYY**

¿Qué otro plan tiene listo Sasuke? ¿Naruto tendrá el valor de negarse?

Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Esperemos que Sasuke no mate a Naruto en el próximo, pero de verdad a mis lectores fieles les agradezco la paciencia en esperarme, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen, ahora sin más cursilerías les gradezco su tiempo en leer mis choco-inventos, les ruego que me dejen un review (son fuerza vital para esta autora) y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Ahora les respondo comentarios:

Kat: JAJAJA Gracias, algo es cierto que si me enredo pero tengo cuidado en revisar lo que escribo jajaja gracias aquí esta la conti

Black-king20: ja que bueno te gusto y te pareció gracioso y tierno ja de verdad me halaga.

melisa-kiwi: aquí esta espero te guste.

Davaru: espero el plan macabro te gustara jaja nos leemos.

Iseki Higuatari: gracias por leerme de verdad, cumpliste tu promesa, de veras muchas gracias.

eliuska20 : aquí está la bien amada conti jaja espero te guste.

nova por siempre: Yo no abandonaría a mi historia jamás tu tranquila jaja a mi también me gusta Sasuke espero el plan te haya reir tanto como a mi saludos!

Akane Uzumaki-chan: hasta el momento hinata no ha sido ayudada pero espero te guste la conti jajaja un saludo

DatariaKioya: que bueno quie te gusto y que creas que es bueno un saludo.

Miss Tsuki: tu y yo somos almas gemelas, querida Tsuki-chan espero que el sufrimiento hasta el momento sea bueno, prometo mas sufrimiento a futuro jaja un saludo te quiero muchio bye bye


End file.
